fantasticfourmoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Surfer (Story series)
Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) is a major villain turned supporting character in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. He was once an alien being from a distant planet. Galactus a cosmic entity that fed on entire worlds that would arrive at his home planet. In a desperate attempt to save the woman he loved and his planet, he offered to become Galactus's Herald, finding worlds to feed the entity's insatiable appetite. Galactus would grant him the power to do so by giving him the Silver Surfer's Surfboard, which granted him the ability to travel through space and prepare worlds for his master's arrival, as well as the ability to defend himself against attack and sustain him. He would come into conflict with the Fantastic Four, before they taught him that there is always a choice, and turned against his master, destroying him. Biography ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Long ago, a man named Norrin Radd agreed to become Galactus' herald in return for the safety of his homeworld, and, therefore, a woman he loved. He travels from planet to planet, drawing power from his surfboard itself, which also serves as a beacon for Galactus. His travels eventually lead him to Earth. He flies over Latveria and unknowingly awakens the imprisoned Dr. Doom. The Surfer discovered he was tracked by both the U.S. military and Reed Richards, who are concerned by the cosmic anomalies that he is causing. He eventually reaches New York and flies past Reed's wedding ceremony to Sue Storm. He is then pursued by the Human Torch. The Silver Surfer grabs Johnny and takes him up into the upper atmosphere and lets him plummet back to Earth. This causes problems for Johnny's powers and has disastrous implications when the Fantastic Four next encounter the Silver Surfer in London. Doctor Doom then encounters the Silver Surfer in Greenland, where he obtains information that the surfer is powerless without his board. He shares this information with the military and the Fantastic Four and team up to catch him in the Black Forest in Germany. While there, the Surfer encounters Sue and defends her from missiles after giving her information about what will take place. Doctor Doom then renders him unconscious, he steals the board for himself in order to obtain its powers. The Fantastic Four free the Surfer from imprisonment in Siberia to use his help to defeat Doctor Doom. Doom throws a cosmic spear at the Surfer to kill him, but Sue steps in and saves him. She tries to use a force field to block the spear, but it passes through the field and impales her. The Surfer turns on Doom after he witnesses Sue dying in Reed's arms. The Surfer brings Sue back to life after being reunited with his board. He was inspired by her sacrifice which inspired him to turn against Galactus and no longer serve him. He then proceeds to destroy Galactus, appearing to implode as he does so. In the film's final scene, the Surfer is seen drifting aimlessly in space and unconscious, his board is in the background. As he drifts off screen, his eyes open and his board flies towards him. Powers * '''Matter and Energy Conversion': According to Mister Fantastic, the Surfer is able to manipulate matter and energy. ** Energy Blast: Maybe an extension of matter and energy conversion, the Surfer was able to generate a blast of destructive energy able to disintegrate and reintegrate Dr. Doom and affect his scarred flesh, regenerating him. Though is perhaps due to Doom's mutation, as when Doom himself fired the Surfers energy blasts at General Hager and his men they were instantly killed. The surfer would later at Black Forest fire a single huge energy blast at the U.S. Military, which flattened multiple trees and destroyed pretty much all the anti-air vehicles in that area. This shows the Surfer can control the power and spread of his blasts. ** Cosmic Spea'''r: Using his Boards' cosmic power, the surfer can create a spear of solid matter in his hand at will that, when thrown, can penetrate even the Force Fields of the Invisible Woman, which can contain the Human Torch's generated Super Nova. This was seen when Dr. Doom was able to use the Surfer's power to throw the spear through her field, killing Susan. * '''Flight: Using his board, he can fly through space and in the air at great speed. He was able to cross countries and continents in mere minutes at supersonic speeds. He can travel across space with ease, traversing from another galaxy to Earth's Solar system in a very short amount of time. The board can hover in place whether in a planet's atmosphere or in space. * Superhuman Reflexes: When under attack by the military in the Black Forest, the Surfer was able to successfully dodge, weave and deflect all the Stinger Missiles from the Avenger Air Defence Turrets targeting him. Stinger Missiles have a top speed of Mach 2.2, so the Surfer can react fast enough to avoid projectiles coming at him at that speed. * Long Range Communication: While in space the Surfer was able to speak to Galactus with relative ease while he was at the end of the solar system, showing he could communicate with his master across vast distances, even solar systems away, in the vacuum of space. His board also acts as a long range beacon for Galactus to home in on planets. * Phasing: While connected to his board, the Surfer is able to move through solid matter. When being chased by the Human Torch the Surfer phased straight through a skyscraper, coming out the other side intact. He was also able to move through one of Susan Storms' force fields with relative ease. The Surfer can also phase through his own board, as seen when he phased through the bottom of it to look back at Johnny Storm, his feet can remain attached to the board while doing this. The board can also use this phasing ability to absorb projectiles, as seen in the Black Forest when the Surfer used the board to absorb a incoming missile and then expel it's explosive energy harmlessly. * Self-Sustainability: Since the board is the source of his power, it is likely that because of it that he needs no sustenance to survive. He can travel through the vacuum of space, without suffering from it's effects and can seemingly survive without oxygen, while connected to the board. Relationships * Fantastic Four - Enemies-turned-Allies * Victor Von Doom - Enemy * Galactus - Former Master-turned-Enemy * Unnamed lover Trivia *Silver Surfer is portrayed by one actor and voiced by another. *He has stood up to Galactus twice; the first time to spare his world and the second time on behalf of the Earth and the previous planets destroyed by him. *He appeared to be the central villain for the majority of the movie, but when it's revealed in the second half that he was the servant of Galactus, the true main villain of the movie, the Silver Surfer is in reality a supporting villain and later a supporting character. *He appears to be a tragic villain, as he is merely doing what he has to in favor of sparing his world and lost love. *In the comics, the woman he loved was named Shalla-Bal. *A solo film for the Silver Surfer was planned, and even scripted, before the project was eventually abandoned. It was even more likely to be made than a third Fantastic Four film. *In the comics, Silver Surfer forms a friendship with Alicia Masters. External links * * Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (Video Game) Characters Category:Aliens